Big Madam
- Past ▾= - Manga= - Anime= }} }} |kanji = ビッグマダム |romaji = Biggu Madamu |alias = |species = Ghoul |status = Alive |age = |gender = Female |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliations = Ghoul Restaurant |relatives = |ward = |quinque = |rc Type = |rating = |manga debut = Chapter 122 |anime debut = Episode 18 |jp voice = Kimiko Saitō}} Big Madam (ビッグマダム, Biggu Madamu) is a powerful and influential Ghoul, with an extensive black market network. In the past, she raised Juuzou Suzuya as her favorite human "pet" and subjected him to extensive abuse. Nutcracker is believed to be one of her employees, and she is considered a major target by CCG. Appearance Big Madam is an obese female Ghoul with strawberry-blonde hair, often dressed in luxurious clothing and heavy jewelry. She has braces on her teeth, which is a notable feature. Personality Her personality is completely twisted, as she takes pleasure in inflicting suffering on others. She is responsible for organizing both auctions of human "goods" and the brutal "Dinner Shows" of the Ghoul Restaurants, showing that she has absolutely no concern for the lives of others. However, she is also exceptionally cunning and ruthless, heading a massive underground network and able to remain one step ahead of CCG with all their attempts to kill her ending in failure. Plot Background Big Madam was an affiliate of Madam A and the Ghoul Restaurant. She had abducted Rei, and had given him the name "Juuzou," where he became a scrapper and entertainer for her audience. Madam also took the pleasure of torturing Suzuya at nights and dressing him as a girl, until she eventually came to the point of castrating him with a gravel. Years after, the CCG raided her hideout, but despite all efforts to find her, she escaped them. Nutcracker Investigation Madam is first mentioned by Abara Hanbee during his Nutcracker briefing to the Quinx Squad about a certain "ingredients list." She is later mentioned by Eto and Ayato during a discussion about the auction. Auction Big Madam takes part in the Auction, excited at the possibility of finding a new human pet. She takes part in a fierce bidding war against Croque Monsieur for a famous actor, but ultimately loses to him. She angrily claims she didn't want him that badly, apparently frustrated at her loss. However, she succeeds in placing the winning bid on Tooru Mutsuki -- a record 200 million Yen. Her excitement is short-lived, however, when Suzuya reveals himself on stage and begins killing Ghouls. She quickly recognizes him as her former "pet". Relationships Juuzou Suzuya Suzuya used to be Big Madam's favorite executioner, and was trained and tortured by her on a frequent basis. She also saw him as a cute girl when dressing him up as a girl, resulting in her removing part of Suzuya's genitals to make him more feminine. Big Madam has a strong obsession of Suzuya. When she saw him once again in the auction hosted by the clowns, she was overly excited to see him, mentioning "my little juuzou" and froze in awe. Nutcracker Big Madam is supposedly Nutcracker's employer for the auction sale, where Nutcracker is in charge of bringing humans to her. Power and Abilities Her exact abilities are unknown, though she is considered an extremely dangerous Ghoul. Numerous attempts have been made to exterminate her, but she has managed to escape with her life every single time. CCG is extremely wary of her, suggesting her connections may not be the only threatening thing about her. References Site Navigation Category:Ghoul Category:Characters Category:Female